A Look at the Soldiers of the Silver Millenium
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: Slightly AU. An Eisei Senshi tale. This is a series of vignettes that give a little look at the Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millenium. Lots of OCs. Posted in no particular order. Each chapter is a one shot. Sailor Saturn's story addded.
1. Pluto's Tale

Eisei Senshi: The Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto  
By Traser SyberJedi

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. We all know who they belong to.  
Author's notes are at the bottom.

Name: Meiou Setsuna  
Silver Millenium name: Chiyo  
Area of influence: time  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair color: green  
Eye color: red  
Sex: female  
Fuku colors: Black and maroon  
Talisman: Garnet Orb/Time Staff  
Guardian: no

She stood her lonely vigil, guarding the Gates of Time. Chiyo sighed. Usually, she did not mind her duty. However it had not been that long since Sailor Pandora had been to visit with her, bringing with him his new daughter Triala. Chiyo loved babies and small children, but very rarely ever got to see any. Little Triala though, was going to be an exception to the usual rules that kept most visitors away. Pluto smiled, looking forward to the change in routine. She was going to enjoy watching Triala grow up, all due to the mark of Saturn that glowed on the infant's brow. Triala was fated to follow in her father's footsteps and be the next Senshi of Illusion, Sailor Pandora. And since Illusion was tied to Time, it meant that Chiyo would get company. The Soldier of Time then smiled to herself. The birth of the Pandoran Princess and future Senshi heralded the next generation of warriors to protect the Silver Millenium and the Moon Kingdom. That meant that Queen Serenity would once again call Pluto forth from the Gates to meet the heirs of the various worlds.

Time continued on it's merry course, it's Senshi remaining true to her duty. As she stood at her post, Pandora and his growing daughter Triala would come to visit Chiyo on a regular basis. Soon, it would be time for Triala to come to stay for a while with Sailor Pluto, in order to learn what lessons that the Illusion Senshi would need to protect the Gates when Time and Illusion needed both Senshi to keep the Gates safe. Pluto looked forward to when that would happen. Until then, she enjoyed the times when Queen Serenity would appear to ask her along to a presentation of a new birth. However, when Sora of Uranus, and then Naunet of Neptune were born, Chiyo was already at the Moon Palace when Queen Serenity was heading to the spot where she would go to reach the Gates.

"A bit impatient, Chiyo?" Serenity asked, when she was coming to fetch Pluto go accompany her to the presentation of the new Princess of Uranus.

"Not really." Pluto replied. "With the exception of Sailor Pandora, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are the two senshi I will be working the closest with. So I tend to have the strongest connection to them."

"Are you certain that Sora is the next Senshi of the Wind then?"

"I am positive, my Queen. I am also positive that the babe yet to be born to Neptune royals is the next Sailor Neptune."

Queen Serenity laughed at that. "Very well then Chiyo. I will meet you here then when the heir of Neptune is ready to be presented."

"Expect me for a long visit by that point." Pluto grinned her enigmatic smile. "One that will last until after your daughter is born."

Fini

Author's notes:  
Eisei Senshi is a massive writing project that I started several years ago, and spans from the Silver Millenium through Crystal Tokyo, and is a slightly alternative universe setting. I say slightly, because none of the stories take place during the timeline of the series and do not change any of the events. If any stories do get written that are part of this series and take place during the period of time covered by the show, they will be taking place in other locations besides Tokyo, and will give a different perspective on what takes place in the show.  
A Look at the Soldiers of the Silver Millenium is a series of vignettes that are little character pieces focusing on a different Senshi. Each Senshi that existed during the Silver Millenium will have a their own little story. The majority of them are going to be dealing with original characters.


	2. Pandora's Tale

Eisei Senshi: The Soldier of Illusion- Sailor Pandora  
By Traser SyberJedi

Disclaimer: I do not own the setting of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millenium, or Sailor Pluto. We all know who they belong to. Sailor Pandora/Triala/Trista Ashton, on the other hand, is my character. I do own her.

Author's warning- This tale gets a bit violent, but nothing too graphic. There are mentions of dead bodies though.

Name: Trista Ashton  
Silver Millenium name: Triala  
Area of Infuence: Illusion  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Grey  
Fuku colors: Light purple and orange  
Talisman: yes, Pandora's Box  
Guardian: yes, Tsuki

She stood there with her back pressed against the Gates of Time, blocking the intruders from gaining access. Her light purple colored skirt flapped in the breeze. Sailor Pandora grinned, as she watched the invaders who were hoping to go back in time via the Gates while Sailor Pluto was away.

"I'm sorry, but I can not permit you to pass through the Gates. Time must be left alone." Triala warned the intruders. She could feel her Talisman in her hand, ready to appear at a moment's notice.

"And just who are you to be telling us whether or not that we can pass through? You're not Sailor Pluto." The leader of the group called out, challenging the Senshi. Pandora laughed at that, causing the others to stare at her.

"Haven't you ever heard the statement that "Time is an Illusion." before?" Triala asked the group. Her Talisman dropped into her hand, coming completely visible to everyone. A couple of the invaders stepped back in fear, knowing exactly what the Talisman was. Sailor Pandora continued speaking. "Well, I just happen to be the Senshi of Illusion, and Time's backup for when it's Senshi has to be elsewhere. Mystical Illusion..."

As the Senshi said her primary attack phrase, she opened the Talisman that rested in her hands, Pandora's Box. A thick grey mist poured out of the Box, enveloping everything. It completely hid Sailor Pandora and the Gates from view of the invaders. The Senshi of Illision just remained leaning against the Gates, listening to the screams of the men as they tried to attack the illusions that the fog caused them to see. What the men did not know is that they were attacking each other, wiping themselves out.

When the thick mist finally began to dispurse, one man was left standing. The bodies of his companions lay scattered around his feet. However, he didn't have any time to react, as the purple and orange clad Senshi straightened up from where she had leaned against the Gates. He started backing away in fear, at the determined expression on the face of the warrior woman. Sailor Pandora brought her hands together in front of her, almost like she was grabbing a stick or a bat. She swung her arms, first to the right, then crossing her body to the left. As her arms were moving back towards the right, Sailor Pandora seperated her hands, revealing a mass of purple and orange mist.

"BACKLASH!" The Illusion Senshi cried out at that moment, releasing the colors from between her hands. The purple and orange energy mist went flying towards the remaining intruder, killing him on impact as it threw him back. Pandora then returned to her spot by the Gates.

An unknown amount of time later heralded Sailor Pluto's return. The tall, elegent looking Senshi of Time looked at the remains of the bodies as she made her way over to the Gates.

"Problems, Triala?" Chiyo asked, once she reached the other Senshi.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Triala replied, indicating the remains with a nod. "And as you can see, the Gates are dealing with the remains."

"So I see. What did you do?"

"I opened my Box. They did the rest to themselves. Well, except one anyways. A simple Backlash took care of him." Pandora stated. "That's my weakest attack too."

Chiyo chuckled. "It might be. However, since you were guarding the Gates, they empowered your abilities to make them more effective."

Triala also laughed. "Yes, I would believe so, especially since I reminded them of the phrase about time being an illusion."

Sailor Pluto broke out in laughter hearing that, Pandora joining in.

"Yes. That would certainly do it." The taller woman replied.

Fini...


	3. Earth's Tale

Eisei Senshi: Sailor Earth's Story

By Traser SyberJedi

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, and it's various settings do not belong to me.

Author's notes: I know that within the Sailor Moon storyline that there is not a Sailor Earth, at least not that we know of. However, within the story, Chiba Mamoru who is the Prince of Earth and essentually fills that spot. So, for the purpose of my various stories that make up my Eisei Senshi storyverse, Endymion/Mamoru is the Senshi of Earth.

Name: Chiba Mamoru  
Silver Millenium name: Endymion  
Area of Influence: Hope  
Height: 6'2"  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: blue  
Uniform colors: navy blue, silver  
Talisman: the Golden Crystal  
Guardian: no

Endymion could not believe it when his mother told him that they would be going on a trip to the Moon. She told him that if there was any thing in particular that he wanted to take with him, that he had best get it ready to be packed. He was also informed that he could take his sword with him, as his trip was not a social visit. The Earth Prince was then dismissed to go and get ready.

It did not take long for Endymion to make sure that the few items that he wanted to take were packed. His valet had seen to the packing of his clothes and was finishing up when the ten year old Prince arrived.

"Have you seen any of the Shitennou?" Endymion asked his valet.

"No, I have not. Sorry Your Highness." The valet replied. "Do you wish me to have them summoned?"

Endymion shook his head no. "That will be alright. I'm fairly sure that I'll see them before I leave out."

"Very well, Your Highness. Do you have everything that you require?"

"Yes, thank you." Endymion stated. "I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to get."

And with that, the Earth Prince departed his rooms and headed for the teleport platform. When he arrived there a few minutes later, Endymion encountered his mother, her maid, and the Shitennou.

"Hey Endy, I was begining to think you weren't coming." Jadeite stated, grinning.

"I wasn't concerned on that angle. I just figured he was going to try and delay us all from arriving on time." Nephrite added, patting Endymion on the back.

Zoicite looked up from his ever present book, glanced around at everyone gathered, and gave the Queen an appologetic look. He then sighed and went back to reading his book.

"Okay you two jokers, enough." Kunzite stepped in, pulling both Jadeite and Nephrite away from Endymion. "You both know very well that Endy wasn't given as much time as we were to get ready."

The Queen chuckled at the antics of the boys. She was going to miss all five of them while they were away on the Moon. Still, she was glad that the Shitennou were being allowed to accompany Endymion to the Moon.

"It is time." She warned them. "So brace yourselves."

None of the boys knew what to expect when the teleport started. Finding themselves drenched in light of various colors was not what they were figuring on. When the light faded away, several long minutes later, the group from Earth found themselves in a room that looked almost identical to the one they had left.

"We didn't go anywhere." Jadeite protested.

At that moment, a teenaged girl wearing a Senshi fuku of white and light purple, trimmed with orange bows and accents, entered the room.

"I bring greetings from Queen Serenity, Your Majesty." The Senshi smiled as she spoke. "She asked me to be here in her place, as something very important came up unexpectantly. I am Sailor Pandora. Welcome to the Moon Palace."

Pandora then looked over at Endymion, and her smile turned into a friendly grin. "Hello Sailor Earth. I am looking forward to your presence in the Senshi training sessions. Now, if you all will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

The Senshi then spun around and headed out of the room. The Queen of Earth and her maid followed the girl, both women chuckling over the matching expressions on the faces of the Prince and the Shitennou.

Endymion, for his part, just stood there stunned. He looked at his four friends and saw that they all had the same expressions that he knew that was on his own face.

"Hey, are you all coming or not?" Pandora's voice floated back to them from the corridor.

Kunzite was the first one to snap out of it. "Come on. We don't want to be in here if anyone else is expected to arrive." He gathered up his bag, and snagged Endy's as well. "Jadeite, get Zoicite's gear. Zoi, you help Endy. I think he's going to need several moments to allow the knowledge that he's a Senshi to sink in."

Zoicite looked over at the Prince, then took his arm. "I think you're right Kunzite."

Endymion finally started regaining his senses at that point. He looked around at his four friends. They would be staying with him on the Moon.

"You know, there's one thing I'm curious about. I thought that all of the Senshi were girls." Nephrite stated, as they finally began to clear out of the teleport platform. "So if Endy is the Senshi of Earth, if Sailor Pandora is correct with her claim, does that mean that Endy is going to be in a skirt?"

"I don't think so, Neph." Zoicite responded. "I know that there are male Senshi, and I've never heard of any of them being in a skirt. I also don't believe that all of the female Senshi are in skirts either. But that's something we'll discover eventually. Now we better catch up to the Queen and Sailor Pandora. We don't need to be getting lost on our first day here."

With that said, the five boys started off at a trot, eager to see what this new twist in their lives would bring them.

Fini...


	4. Io's Tale

Eisei Senshi: The Soldier of Life Energy, Sailor Io  
By Traser SyberJedi

Disclaimers: The Moon Kingdom and Silver Millenium settings belong to Takeuchi Naoko, as does Sailor Moon. Sailor Io/Ekana/Seiryokunoinichi Akane and all the other original characters presented in this story belong to me. I'm not getting anything out of this except my own enjoyment.

Name: Seiryokunoinochi Akane  
Silver Millenium Name: Ekana  
Area of Influence: Life Energy  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: blue grey  
Fuku Colors: Purple and lilac  
Talisman: no  
Guardian: yes, Selene

Edaka entered the room where her twin brother Edan and the rest of their family waited while his wife struggled to give birth. She made her way over to where he was sitting, and joined him. She then leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merai is going to be just fine. After all, she is a Princess from Mercury." Edaka assured her brother. She then grinned at him. "Besides, the child is my heir. Do you think that I, Sailor Io the Senshi of Life Energy will allow anything to happen to my sister or my heir?"

"No, of course not Edaka. It's just not been an easy time for Merai is all. She's been so sick." Edan replied.

"Edan, it's not unusual for the birth of one who will eventually be a Senshi to be rough." Prince Eklan stated. "Merai's younger sister Maenia, if I recall correctly, when she was carrying Triala, was also horribly sick. Both of them were fine. And everyone knows that Triala will become the next Sailor Pandora after her father is no longer able to."

Edan looked out the window. The planet Jupiter dominated the Ioni sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the giant planet with it's many satellites orbiting it.

"Edan, I will make sure that nothing will happen to neither Merai or the baby." Edaka declared. " After all, I am Sailor Io the Senshi of Life Energy. I am almost as capable a healer as Sailor Saturn. Also, this daughter of yours is going to be a Senshi. So you know very well that she will be fine."

The Ioni Prince looked over at his twin, sighed, then smiled. "You are right. I just hate the idea of Merai being in so much pain."

"Pain is a part of bringing a new life into the world. We both know this." Io smiled. "Besides, if you listen carefully, I bet that we'll shortly hear the cry of your daughter in just a moment."

A grin crossed her face, as the sound of a baby's cry issued forth from the other room. When a second cry joined the first one, expressions of suprise crossed the faces of everyone sitting in the room. Edaka started to laugh.

"Leave it to you Edan, to father twins on your wife." Io chuckled. "Especially since you yourself are a twin, and your Merai is a triplet." She then felt a surge of power that felt simular to her own. "That's odd." She murmured to herself.

The midwife popped into the room a bit later, a tired smile on her face. "Your Highnesses, Senshi Io, Princess Merai has requested that you all come in to meet the new members of your family."

The group followed her back into the room. Merai reclined on a bed, propped up and nursing one infant. A second newborn was tucked into a bassinet, sleeping. On the child's forehead glowed the purple sigil of Jupiter, marking the babe as an eventual Senshi. A nurse picked up the tiny child and walked over to Edaka.

"Here, you should hold her." The child was placed into Io's arms. The Senshi looked down at the child in her arms, and saw a flare of purple light fill the room. She looked up, and everyone saw Edaka's sigil glowing on her own forehead. Merai chuckled.

"Well, your power reconises it's heir." Merai chuckled, as she looked at Edaka's astonished expression. The Senshi looked back at the Princess.

"That was not exactly what I was expecting." Io replied. She looked back down at her niece. "What does suprise me is the fact that she looks like Triala when she was this size. So, what are their names?"

"Well, we had decided that if we had a girl, we would name her Ekana." Edan answered. "So Edaka, meet your niece Ekana."

"We had also discussed boys names as well, just in case." Merai added in. "So, this young lad who claims to be starving is Akeno."

Io walked over to where Merai was, and placed Ekana into her bassinet. She then turned towards her sister in law.

"Now, are you doing alright? Do you want me to speed up your healing any?" Edaka inquired.

"Thank you for asking, but I'm fine. After I was done giving birth to both of them, I think Ekana did something." Merai tucked Akeno into a second bassinet that had recently brought into the room.

"That might have been the surge of power I felt then, a bit ago. Still let me check you over, just to be safe." Edaka stated. The Senshi closed her eyes, and hovered her hands over Merai, concentrating. After a moment, she stepped back and opened her eyes. Io then looked over at Ekana. "Well, for being a newborn, Ekana is going to even outdo me as Sailor Io when she finally begins to develop her powers."

Everyone chuckled at that, even Edaka. However, the Senshi of Io was worried. For a newborn Senshi to have already start showing signs of power was a bad sign. She wondered what the future had in store for the new generation of Senshi.

Sono owari


	5. StarKnight's Tale

Eisei Senshi: The Soldier of the Sun, (Sol) StarKnight

By Traser SyberJedi

Author's disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything related to Sailor Moon. Sol StarKnight/Lian/Taiyo Akemi is not mine either, truthfully. She belongs to my sister who has given me permission to use her character. Though I can claim that I had a big hand in designing the character. So, I respectfully request that no one borrow her, as I can not give the okay for anyone else to use her. Other original characters belong to me. Please ask permission to use them.

Name: Taiyo Akemi  
Silver Millenium Name: Lian  
Area of Influence: Sol/the Sun (fire/souls)  
Height: 5' 10"  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: green  
Fuku colors: yellow and orange pants  
Talisman: Starsword  
Guardian: Amaterasu

Lian strode through the white corridors of the Moon Palace, not letting anyone stop her. She had been summoned to court by Queen Serenity. The red haired girl knew it was coming, ever since that day back on her homeworld of Mars when the Sacred Fire exploded at her bow of respect towards it. Lian had managed to calm the flames, keeping the young Princess Kemuri from catching on fire. When Sailor Mars looked at the older girl, she spotted the sigil of the Sun on her forehead.

"Contact Queen Serenity. Inform her that there is a Soldier of the Sun." is what Lian heard as she stood surrounded by fire. Next thing she knew, she had been shipped off to the Moon. Lian snapped out of her reverie, as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Ah, there you are. Her Majesty sent me out to look for you." Chiyo stated, as she walked up to Lian. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chiyo, better known as Sailor Pluto. If you will follow me, I'll show you the quickest way to the court. It's reserved for us Senshi alone."

Lian watched carefully as Chiyo showed her where to access the secret passage at. The white marble walls had various designs carved into them, flowers and various phases of the Moon predominating. Chiyo's hand pressed against a carved crescent moon, which caused a thin section of wall to open up and reveal a hidden passage.

"Where ever you see a crescent moon like this, it indicates a passageway that you are free to use." Chiyo informed Lian. "These were designed especially for us Senshi to be able to move about the Palace safely in the event of an attack, to allow us to facilitate the escape of the members of the Royal Family."

"Chiyo, can I ask you a question?" Lian asked the older girl. Pluto did not seem to be more than a couple of years older than Lian was. However, Lian knew that the Senshi of Time was much, much older than what she looked.

"Well, that was a question there. However, feel free to ask me as many questions as you need to. The older Senshi tend to look to me as a sort of older sister figure, and come to me for guidence a lot." Chiyo replied.

"That makes sense, as they would see you as not beeing much older than the rest of us." Lian agreed. "Anyways, back when I was discovered to be a Senshi, I heard Sailor Mars say something about a Soldier of the Sun. I've never heard of a Sailor Sun though, or Sailor Sol. Why is that?"

Pluto smiled, and sighed. She was expecting this question.

"Because there is no such thing as Sailor Sun, or Sailor Sol." Chiyo responded. "You are indeed a Senshi. But you will have a different designation from the others. You are a StarKnight. Sol StarKnight to be exact. Though most everyone will refer to you as StarKnight without the Sol part, since StarKnights are extremely rare."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your powers come from our star. That is a lot of power to be able to call on. So usually when a StarKnight comes into being, it usually means that there are things taking place on a cosmic scale that can have severe repercussions, at least for the system where the StarKnight is from anyways."

"So you mean my being the Soldier of the Sun is an omen for something bad that looms before our home system?" Lian finally asked.

"I have not seen any indications of such. Like I said, it usually means that. It could be something else entirely different for you to be what you are." Chiyo carefully answered, not wanting to upset the younger girl. "It could very well be that it was time for our home system to have a StarKnight once again, and so here you are."

The two Senshi walked a little way in silence, as Lian was thinking over what Chiyo had told her. She was also going over how different it was on the Moon in comparison to her homeworld of Mars.

"We are here." Chiyo informed her, opening a door. The younger girl stepped through it first, finding herself in an airy office. The first thing she saw was a pair of cats, one white and the other black. Both had gold crescent moons on their foreheads. Then the movement of a woman standing up drew Lian's eyes towards her. She was dressed in a white sheath dress that seemed to glow. Pale lavender hair worn in odango with long streamers swirled around her slender form. A gold crescent moon on her forehead that matched the cats informed the young Senshi that the woman before her was Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millenium.

"Thank you Sailor Pluto for bringing Sol StarKnight to me. If you would, please introduce us." The Queen requested.

"Your Majesty, this is Sol StarKnight. More commonly known as Lian of Mars. Lian, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon." Chiyo introduced them. "The white cat is Artemis. The black cat is Luna. They are the royal advisors."

With that said, Chiyo vanished back into the hidden passage.

"I thought that Sailor Pluto was taking me to the court?" Lian finally asked.

"So she did. This is my private office. Through that door there is the Throne room." Serenity answered, smiling. 'You will be introduced soon enough at Court when everyone is here. First things though, you need to train and study, along with making friends."

At that moment, a miniature blonde version of the queen burst into the room. Right behind her was a teenaged girl who looked to be the same age as Chiyo. The teen was scolding the younger girl.

"Warui Princess. You know your mother wanted some privacy while she met the new Senshi."

"But Pandora, the new Senshi is only a little bit older than me. I wanted to meet her, in hopes that she would be willing to be my friend and play with me." The Princess answered, whining slightly.

"Since you are here now, I might as well introduce you. Lian, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity. With her is Sailor Pandora, the Senshi of Illusion. She more commonly known as Princess Triala. Girls, this is Sol StarKnight, more commonly known as Lian." Queen Serenity introduced. "Lian will be my personal guard, and help protect the Princess."

The girls bounded around Lian, including her in their ranks. Princess Serenity looked over at her mother.

"Mama, is Lian the Princess of the Sun? Because all Senshi are princesses or princes." was the question asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. Even if she does come from Mars." the Queen agreed. "So yes, as of this moment, she is Princess Lian of the Sun."

Sono owari...

Author's note: Warui is the Japanese word for bad, at least according to my English to Japanese dictionary.


	6. Saturn's Tale

Eisei Senshi: The Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth- Sailor Saturn

By Traser SyberJedi

Disclaimer: Other than collectables, I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Sailor Pandora, on the other hand, is mine.

Name: Tomoe Hotaru  
Silver Millenium name: Mai  
Area of Influence: Death and Healing  
Height: 5'2"  
Hair color: dark purple/black  
Eye color: violet  
Fuku colors: purple and burgandy  
Talisman: yes, Silence Glaive  
Guardian: no

She stood there waiting, clad in her light purple and orange uniform that marked her as one of the Sailor Senshi. Her eyes were focused upwards, watching the Ring that surrounded the planet on which she stood. The orange mark of Saturn glowed on her brow, causing the various people around her to shift with unease. They all knew who she was, and why she was there, dressed as she was. After all, Princess Triala had visited the planet Saturn many times as a child. However, this was the first time she had ever been there as Sailor Pandora.  
The Senshi of Illusion sighed to herself. She knew it was going to be hard. It had been an extremely long time since there had been a new Sailor Saturn. Even Sailor Pluto admitted that fact. The Time Senshi also admitted that it things were not looking that good with the fact that Fate and the Cosmos decided that it was time for a new StarKnight to appear, one that hailed from their own stellar system- Sol StarKnight.  
"People are going to take this as a bad omen." Pandora muttered to herself, just loud enough to hear herself. Movement caught her eye, causing the woman to look towards it. "It's about time."  
The Saturnian queen was in tears, clinging to the small dark haired girl that stood in front of her. Pandora felt bad for the older woman. It was not an easy thing to have to give up a child to her destiny. She also knew that she was lucky in that her own father was a Senshi. It made it slightly easier for Triala to go off to her own destiny. As it was, she had her own difficulties to deal with, being the first of a new generation of Sailor Soldiers. Because of it, Pandora was determined to make it as easy as possible for the newest Senshi to join their ranks.

"My Lord, I am Triala, Senshi of Pandora. Her Majesty, Queen Serenity asked me to escort Sailor Saturn to her court." Pandora informed the Saturnian Royals, as she bowed. "She felt that you both might feel more at ease with me watching out for your daughter leaving home for the first time in her life."

"Thank you, Princess Pandora. It does ease my mind knowing that a Senshi from our own satellite grouping is protecting Mai as she makes her way to her new home." The King stated, before he asked his question. "Are you going home before returning to the Moon?"

"No. I have a shuttle waiting for us. It will take us directly to the teleport station just past the farthest orbitting satellite. Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, felt that it would be best to make the trip as short as possible. She wants to minimize the risk of something happening to the Princess. With her powers, if an enemy were to manage to successfully kidnap Sailor Saturn, they would have a means of destroying everything we know and hold dear to us." Pandora answered, honestly. There was no way she could, or would soften the knowledge that Saturn had the power to destroy the entire system.

She watched as the King and Queen gave their daughter one last hug, before giving her a gentle push towards the older Senshi. Pandora crouched down, to bring herself closer to the small girl's size. A big grin crossed her face.

"Well hello. My name is Sailor Pandora. However, if you want, you can either call me Pandora or Triala." Pandora told the little girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Mai." The girl replied. "I've been told that I am also Sailor Saturn. That looks like the mark that glowed on my head, except orange."

"Yup. That's right Mai. Mine is orange because I'm from one of the satellites of Saturn, while you are from the planet itself. We were both chosen by our worlds to be their living avatars." Pandora answered.

"Will I get a fuku like yours?" Mai wanted to know.

"Yes. Not exactly the same as mine, as your's will be different colors. But I can promise that you'll have one." Triala swiped a fingertip down Mai's nose. "So, are you ready to take a trip to the Moon?"

"With you?"

"Yes, with me. And there, you'll meet others who are like us, both boys and girls. Mostly girls, but there are always a few boys."

"Will they be friends with me? Mai asked, in a poignant voice.

"Yes, I'm sure that they will gladly be friends with you. After all, they're friends with me, and I consider you a friend too." Triala answered, hugging the younger girl.

"Okay. Let's go then." Mai returned the hug.

Sailor Pandora stood up, and the two Senshi boarded the shuttle that was waiting for them.

Two months later.................

Princess Triala, dressed in her court gown, paced the floor of the area in front of the Throne where Queen Serenity sat. Anger blazed in her eyes, and was evident in her voice and posture. With the exception of Mai, all of the Senshi present were adults, or in their late teens. None of them were thrilled about the Illusion Senshi's tirade. Granted, with the exception of Sailor Pluto, Sailor Pandora was the oldest of them, and one of their leaders. And while they respected her, and liked her, none of them could see what Pandora saw when it came to Sailor Saturn. Not even those who hailed from Saturn's other satellites.

"HOW CAN YOU?" Pandora yelled. "LOOK AT HER! SATURN IS ONLY A LITTLE GIRL! IF YOU GIVE HER TIME, SHE CAN BE ONE OF THE TEAM!"

"Her powers are too dangerous. She can barely control them." Queen Serenity replied, in a calm voice.

Pandora growled in anger.

"So you're banishing her instead. Fixing it so that the only time she can be a Senshi is when she's summoned by the combined might of the Talismans of the three Outer Planetary Senshi." Triala retorted angrily. "You're making her an outcast, and someone to be feared. Allow Chiyo and I to take her to the Gates and let Mai train there. At least there, Saturn can learn how to control her powers so that none of you have to fear her."

"I'm sorry Sailor Pandora, but even Sailor Pluto agreed with this decision." Queen Serenity declared. "If you keep on in the manner that you have been, you will be stripped of your abilities and sent home, never to leave Pandora."

Everyone within the chamber gasped in shock. Pandora's face blanched, as her mouth dropped. A tear glimmered in her eyes, as she made her way over to where Mai stood, bound.

"I am so sorry Mai." Pandora appologised, hugging the younger girl. Mai did her best to return the affection, but was unable to do so. Tears streaked down her face, wetting the material that covered the older girl's shoulder. When she straightened up, Saturn could see a single tear drift down Triala's cheek.

"It's alright, Triala. Thank you." Mai told her, as her sole supporter stood up and stepped back.

Bowing to the Queen, Sailor Pandora headed out of the Throne room, glaring at her fellow Senshi that were present. There was no way that she could watch as they permitted Sailor Saturn to be banished. When she reached her rooms, the Senshi of Illusion threw herself on her bed, and sobbed with grief.

A short bit later, Triala felt a weight land on the bed. She looked up long enough to see her feline friend, Tsuki, standing there.

"I am so sorry, Triala." Tsuki said, as she sat down next to where the girl lay. "If any of us Lunar cats were permitted a vote, I would have cast mine with yours. I did let Her Majesty know that I was against the banishment."

Pandora shifted enough to gently pull the cat into her arms, and cry some more. This time tears landed on silver and grey fur.


End file.
